A River of Realisation
by AraliaeShade
Summary: When Zoe is in danger, Max has a realisation that will change both of their lives forever. Fluffy Zax, rated T just to be safe. Set around the time of the canon proposal. Thanks for reading! Araliae xx
**So I have been super busy the past month and sincerely apologise for not updating 'Holby City Summer Camp' in ages. I haven't had much time and the time I do have is usually just me sleeping…**

 **As it is the holidays I shall be trying to write a lot in the next two weeks including HCSC, some oneshots and potentially, a new multi chapter fic in a week or so. So stay tuned!**

 **As for this oneshot, I'm not super proud of it and it's it is really short but it was sort of just to get me back into writing Zax and just writing itself. I hope you die-hard Zax fans enjoy it anyway as I just thought this was a cute little realisation scenario. Thanks to otpprompts on tumblr for the spark of this idea.**

 **This takes place (time wise) kind of where the actual proposal took place in the show, when everything was good and happy and I didn't cry at every episode. Also, for the purposes of this oneshot, Max already knows tha** **t Zoe can't have children and is totally fine with that because that's the kind of guy Max is.**

 **As usual, reviews make my day so if you feel you want to review, it is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

Zoe and Max wandered along the canal path, hand in hand. It was a beautiful day, the sun beating down on their backs and creating glittering patterns on the river next to them. It was one of those extremely rare days that they both had a day off and though Zoe had wanted to stay in bed all day, Max had forced her to enjoy the sunshine. She had to admit that the walk was lovely and relaxed her to no end. Zoe laced her fingers with Max's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is the most relaxed I have been in months Max," Zoe sighed contently. Max glanced down at her and smiled.

"You might have had a tough work life recently but never let it be said that your personal life is ever tough. I make sure that is never the case," Max said, pecking her forehead happily. Zoe grinned up at him.

As they continued their stroll, Zoe became drowsier by the second and was almost falling asleep on Max's shoulder. Her steps became slower and her head was quickly becoming much heavier. Max looked at her, confused.

"Zoe?" He questioned, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek out of concern. Zoe instantly jolted backwards, causing her heel to catch on the gravel they had been walking on. Max watched on in horror as Zoe fell, going over on her ankle as she plunged into the river beside them. Max made a grab for her just too late.

"ZOE?" He shouted, searching for her in the river that suddenly seemed never-ending. Suddenly, her head emerged from the blue, coughing and spluttering.

"Max?" she called out weakly, struggling to stay above the rushing water. She hadn't thought that it looked fast when she had been safe and dry next to it but being in it was a different story. Her ankle was crying out in pain but her adrenaline kicked in, forcing her to attempt to tread water.

"I'M COMING" Max screamed, jumping straight into the unknown instantly and swimming over to her. He tore his jeans on the jagged rocks below, cutting and grazing his legs but he hardly noticed. He was completely focused on Zoe being okay, seeing as her head kept disappearing from view as she fought to stay afloat.

"My…ankle…" she managed to mumble just before passing out. Max got a firm hold around her waist and pulled her to shore, heaving her up and over the bank. He climbed out with effort before rushing to Zoe's side. Failing to remember the minimal first-aid he knew as he was so panicked all he could manage to do was check her pulse. Though he thought it was a little slow, it was there and to him, that was all that mattered. He breathed a sigh of relief and took her hand in his as he waited for her to wake up.

Around 10 minutes later, Zoe's eyes fluttered open to see Max's startled face looming above her. She reached up to touch his cheek, recalling how she had felt when just minutes ago she had thought she was going to die.

"You saved me?" she murmured, still stroking his face with one hand. He put his hand on top of hers and leaned into her touch.

"I wouldn't say saved," he replied humbly, nervously scratching the back of his neck. It was these rare vulnerable moments that Zoe truly cherished. She leaned up to kiss him before pulling back with a hiss. Max faltered.

"What did I do?" he asked, worried. Zoe chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"It's my ankle, it absolutely kills Max," Zoe complained before her frown quickly turned into a large grin, "You know, I don't think I'll be able to walk on it." Zoe looked up at Max challengingly. He grinned and swiftly swooped her up into his arms, bridal style. This earned a surprised squeak from Zoe.

"Better midday?" He asked, putting on his poshest accent. Zoe blushed and rested her head on his chest.

"Let's go home" she giggled as Max began to carry her home.

Hours later, Zoe and Max were curled up on the sofa together. They had visited the hospital quickly where Zoe had been checked over and her ankle had been bandaged.

Though Zoe was watching TV, Max wasn't paying attention. He was still thinking about what had happened earlier. He knew he was being stupid and Zoe was fine but he couldn't shake the feeling he had when he thought he could have lost Zoe. An idea popped into his mind and he knew what he had to do.

"Zoe?" Max asked, moving so he was facing her.

"Max?" she replied, concern lacing her features when she saw how worried Max looked. She turned the TV off. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing…its just that…" Max paused, not sure how to say what he wanted to say. Zoe took this as a bad sign.

"You're unhappy, aren't you? It's okay, I understand. I always knew you would end up wanting someone younger and…" Max silenced her with his finger to her lips.

"Just be quiet for a minute Zo," Zoe nodded reluctantly, "This morning when you fell, I truly thought that I might lose you and it broke my heart. It was one of the worst experiences of my life so far. But I'm hoping to turn it into one of the best."

Zoe looked more confused than ever. Max gulped before getting off the sofa and getting down on one knee. Zoe's hands flew to her mouth in shock and she let out a squeal.

"Zoe, you are, without doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to even get close to losing you again because you make me complete. I couldn't be Max without my Zoe. We have had our ups and downs but they have shaped us as a couple and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, my beautiful, funny, kind, intelligent and wonderful Zoe, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Walker?" Max was holding both her hands in his now. Zoe's eyes spilled over with tears as she began to nod frantically.

"Yes," she choked out, "I wouldn't be Zoe without my Max either!" She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, but sweet and loving, full of promises.

Max pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I haven't got a ring yet. This was a bit of a spur of the moment thing, you know?" Zoe laughed with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't care about a ring, Max. All I care about is you" she whispered lovingly. Max beamed before suddenly bursting into laughter. Zoe's face grew confused.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"You thought I was breaking up with you!" Max continued to laugh and Zoe began to join in.

"Oh shut up you!" she smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
